To Be Rich Is To Still Remember
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: Happens exactly after the movie ... and a few months after. Tina misses Newt, Queenie tries to flirt with Jacob.


There he was. He watched her, smiled, touched the murtlap bite.

He remembered?

'Who is she? She looks so familiar,' Jacob thought and Queenie knew that he didn't remember.

She smiled back and moved closer. "Good morning, Mr Kowalski," she said in her sweet voice and Jacob swallowed.

'She knows me?' "Good morning, Mrs ...?"

"Miss," Queenie giggled. "Goldstein. Queenie Goldstein."

'Queenie,' Jacob thought. 'Fits.'

"Fits?" Queenie asked and Jacob's eyes widened.

"Did I - did I say it loud?"

"Oh yes, now why do you think it fits?"

Her eyes were soft, she was still smiling. Jacob was confused, women like her normally didn't even look at him!

"Well ... because it sounds like queen." Jacob stuttered but Queenie's smile only went broader.

"So it was a compliment?"

Jacob nodded. 'Because you look like a queen ...'

"Thank you," Queenie giggled. "Can you give me some of those ... what are those things?"

Now Jacob was in his element. "I have no name for them but those creatures just pop into my mind! Here, taste those things ... it looks like an rhinoceros but it isn't... well, they do taste good."

"I'll take four of them," Queenie replied. "Have someone to feed at home."

His face fell. 'She has children?'

"My sister. She can't cook," Queenie laughed and Jacob's face started glowing.

"Oh."

"Yeah ..." Queenie sighed and then looked around. There were people everywhere, but it seemed as if no one had noticed their little encounter. "How much is it?"

Jacob told her and Queenie pulled out the nomaj money, paying him. Before she turned around she smiled again.

"Have a nice day, Mr Kowalski."

"I wish you a wonderful day too, Miss Goldstein." 'What a beautiful lady ... I could swear I've seen her before!'

Queenie's heart almost jumped out of her chest. He didn't remember her but at the same time he did! He still thought she was beautiful. And he obviously stared at her as she walked outside.

'What a body ...'

Queenie grinned.

* * *

"I brought some sweet rhinoceros for us," Queenie said as she entered the flat.

"Erumpents," her elder sister Tina immediately said and put the book down.

Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.

Newt had brought it a while ago, he had stayed for a while ... and left again.

While Queenie had constantly rolled her eyes at them as she had been hearing their thoughts all the time, none of them had dared to really tell what they were thinking.

'She's so beautiful ...'

'Oh Merlin, he's so cute!'

'Her smile, I'm dead.'

'Why can't I just tell him?'

"Tina. Tell him!" Queenie grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her. "He feels the same! He really does!"

"Wow, that came unexpected," Tina said dryly, once her sister had released her.

"He feels the same!" Queenie whispered and cupped her sister's cheeks.

Tina smiled. "What about you and Jacob?"

This made Queenie put her hands away. "Nothing," she said. "He doesn't remember me and it breaks my heart. He's a nomaj, Teenie, it shouldn't be anyway."

"In Europe -" the older sister started but got interrupted by the younger sister.

"I know. In Europe they don't care about that kind of stuff. But what if I actually ... what if we married?" Queenie's eyes went wide at the imagination. "We'd have to leave New York ... and truth be told, I don't want to."

"I know and I've been asking myself a similar question," Tina said. "What if ... Newt and I married? Stop grinning, Queenie! ... thanks. So what if we married and he wanted to go back to England? Well ... I'd leave the US for him. I love him and I'd do everything for him ..." The brunette witch closed her eyes, telling her sister the rest with her thoughts alone. 'I'd live in England for him. I'd raise our children there for him. I'd even let them go to Hogwarts. Nothing holds me here, not even the MACUSA. I'd start working in the ministry of magic, they'd give me a job there easily ... and you and Jacob could come with me. All of us could go there and stay there ... Jacob could sell his bakery and open a new one in London... we'd be so happy, Queenie.' Tina opened her eyes again and caught her younger sister wiping her tears away.

"I don't know, Teenie. I don't know."

* * *

Tina wandered through the streets of Manhattan.

Sure much had happened since Newt had left and since he had published his books.

Magic creature after magic creature had slowly appeared in New York, just a few, and only small ones.

After a few months the first owlery had opened again, and that was where Porpentina Goldstein's destination was at the moment.

She had written a letter.

A letter to a certain Brit ...

"I need the best owl you have," Tina said to the clerk, a young man who introduced himself as the late owner's grandson.

"Where to?"

"If I only knew," Tina sighed. "Probably somewhere in Great Britain but he likes to travel. I never know where he is at the moment."

"Alright. Therefore I can recommend this owl, yes she's small, but she is the best at finding even hidden people. Her endurance is astounding, so she doesn't need to rest and is the best choice for an owl to send overseas. Oh, and she's fast."

Tina eyed the small tawny owl. "How much?"

The man told her that the price would depend on how long the owl would stay away and Tina sighed. Newt needed to get this letter.

"Okay. So the name alone is enough?"

"Indeed." The man's eyes widened as Tina gave the letter to him. "Newt Scamander!"

Tina smiled lightly. "Yeah."

"The Newt Scamander?"

"Yes."

The man remained quiet for a while, watching her intensely and Tina wondered if he knew her. But -

"Alright," he only mumbled after he had torn his eyes away from her and put the letter on the owl's leg. "Have a nice flight, Tawny."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr Kowalski."

'She's back? Oh my God, she's back.'

Queenie moved closer with a smile. "Do you still have some of those rhinos?"

"Ehm - sure. How many?"

"Four, again," Queenie leaned forward. "And what is this?"

'Wow, her ... if she does it on purpose?'

Queenie tried not to laugh. She loved his thoughts about her. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh, I said those are simple chocolate muffins." 'How embarrassing. If she noticed I'm staring at her?'

'Oh I noticed,' Queenie thought.

"Do you want to taste one?"

"I don't have so much money with me," Queenie said with an apologetic look but Jacob shrugged and put one muffin into her bag.

"I'll give it to you for free. You need to taste it, it's my grandma's recipe."

"Are you sure? I might ruin you ..."

'How could you ruin me? Beautiful, beautiful woman ...' "I rather might ruin you," Jacob said. "Too many of my muffins and you won't be as slim as you are anymore."

He expected her to be offended but Queenie laughed loudly. "That I don't care about. I love to eat." Her eyes were shining and for a short moment, Queenie could swear he remembered something. But -

'She loves to eat? I knew she's perfect.'

"I'm not perfect."

"Huh?" Jacob's eyes widened again.

"Goodbye, Mr Kowalski." Queenie smiled, paid and left the bakery.

'Is she a mind reader?'

* * *

It was quiet as they ate.

Well, for Tina it was. Queenie heard her sister's thoughts pretty loud.

'If he thinks I'm desperate? If he's going to reply? If he even misses me? What if he doesn't? What if he found himself a woman? Oh Merlin, what if he -'

"HE LOVES YOU!" Queenie shouted and Tina winced.

"Queenie!"

"Sorry. He loves you!" Queenie whispered. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I have no idea ... he didn't even look me in the eyes ... not really. He doesn't want to look at me." Tina's shoulders hung down.

"Okay, you know what? He doesn't look at you 'cause he's shy. He'd probably blush to no end if he looked at you. And he doesn't show so much feelings because he - well, where does he come from?"

"Great Britain."

"And Brits are?" Queenie continued. "Are they easy to look through? Are Brits showing their feelings?"

"I don't think so."

"They don't! They're so different than us." Queenie lifted her wand and let their plates fly to the kitchen. "Don't worry about him. He won't be married if he comes back. His heart is with you, Teenie."

Tina smiled. She believed her sister ... why shouldn't she?

* * *

"Mr Kowalski."

Jacob turned around quickly.

"Miss Goldstein! You startled me." 'She's... she's a goddess.'

Queenie blushed. A goddess? "I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you for the muffin. Look, this is for you." She opened the little chest and revealed a cupcake. It didn't look like a normal cupcake though, it was turquoise and on its top there was an erumpent out of marzipan. "You inspired me."

"You made this?" Jacob asked and Queenie smiled.

"Yes! Do you want to taste?"

Jacob nodded and carefully took the cupcake into his hands. Queenie watched him as he took a bite and even though he wore a pokerface - his thoughts betrayed him.

'My God... it's perfect. She is perfect. Did she really bake this? I have to ask her how she made it turquoise.'

"Yes, I really baked this," Queenie said quietly and Jacob carefully lifted his head.

"How ...?"

"Witchcraft," Queenie whispered and Jacob shook his head.

Jacob chuckled. "What a believable description of this perfect cupcake!"

"Do you want the recipe?" Queenie played with her hair.

'Is she flirting? With... with me?'

Queenie didn't like that he always underestimated himself. He was such an amazing human being! He was pure, he was cute, he was friendly, he was loving. He was doing what he loved to do and he didn't care what others were thinking about him.

Her eyes went sad at the thought that he probably never would date her - not because he didn't like her, more because of he didn't like himself.

"I'd like to have the recipe," he said softly and Queenie nodded.

'Why does she look so sad?'

"Glad," Queenie replied with a sad smile. "I - ehm - I have to go now. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." 'What's wrong? Is she ashamed of me? Why does she leave?'

"It's just - my sister isn't feeling well, I need to give her comfort," Queenie explained and hugged Jacob. "Good night."

"Good ... good night, Miss -"

"Queenie."

"Queenie." Jacob smiled. "Good night." 'Wow she smells wonderful ...'

* * *

Tina wasn't feeling well indeed.

Weeks had passed but Newt didn't reply to her letter. If the owl hadn't found him?

Tina went to the owlery but the owl hadn't returned yet.

"What if she died?" Tina had carefully asked after three weeks but the owner had shaken his head.

"Tawny flew from Australia to Iceland once," he said, just as this was explanation enough.

Tina had left with hanging shoulders.

She had poured her heart into this letter.

So many I miss yous and Come backs ... so many I need yous. What if he found her creepy?

"Alohomora," Tina mumbled and the door went open.

"Tina! Where have you been?"

"I've been ... doesn't matter, Queenie. I ... I needed some peace. What about you? Did Jacob like the cupcake?"

"He loved it."

"Why are you so sad?"

"Why are you?"

The sisters looked at each other and then embraced each other.

"We'll be happy," Queenie whispered. "I'll get Jacob and you'll get Newt. You'll see."

"I hate this. Being in love. It sucks." Tina sobbed.

* * *

More weeks passed. Tina got sadder and more worried. What if Newt had ...?

She didn't dare to think about what could have happened as well. Something worse than him being married to a beautiful blonde Swedish witch with big ... wait, Newt hadn't even dared to look at her a little closer! Angrily, Tina shot some unspecified spells against the cupboard. The cupboard turned red. Yellow. Black. Blue. Green. Back to brown.

"What are you doing?"

Queenie had been staring at her sister for quite a while now.

"Tawny still hasn't returned," Tina yelled and jumped up. "That's it. I'll go and look for him."

"No!" Queenie yelled back. "I can't let you leave. You don't even know where to go."

"I don't mind!" Tina screeched. "I ... I need to find him. I miss him so much ..." She broke together with a sob and Queenie bit her lip.

She was so hurt. She couldn't sort out her thoughts, they were wild and floating around crazily. She could only hear pieces like 'love', 'Newt', 'beasts', 'England' ... and 'Swedish witch'.

Queenie shook her head.

* * *

"Good evening!"

"Good evening, Miss. How can I help you?"

Queenie looked around the owlery.

"Is Tawny back already?"

"You must be Miss Goldstein's sister," the owner guessed and Queenie nodded.

"Tina asked me to check if Tawny is back. She had to go away for a week, I couldn't come earlier, though."

"No problem, Tawny is already back too." The man smiled. "She didn't bring a letter, though."

"Oh." Queenie's face fell. "Oh, she won't be happy."

'What a sexy witch.'

"Thanks," Queenie grinned. The owner blushed.

'Oh, that's embarrassing.'

"Don't mind about it. So, what do I owe you?"

'I'd have something in mind ...'

"Don't you dare," Queenie said. "My heart belongs to someone. I meant money, how much money do I owe you?"

Tawny was back.

Newt wasn't.

And Tawny didn't even bring a letter.

And now Tina was in Chicago, the MACUSA had sent her there to help. And as soon as Tina came back, Queenie had to tell her that Newt had practically ignored her letter.

Queenie felt like crying, she felt so sorry for her sister.

And she felt sorry for herself as she came to stand in front of the bakery. She stared inside, watched her beloved nomaj interact with his customers. He was truly a piece of gold. If he could only see himself through her eyes ... there was no single bad thought within him. He had a pure heart.

Queenie clenched her bag and went back to the flat without entering the bakery.

He wouldn't get her hints after all.

* * *

"Reparo." The dishes she had dropped repaired themselves again and then flew into the sink, where they started scrubbing themselves.

She hadn't hexed the dirty dishes in a week and they had gotten more and more until Queenie had seen that she didn't have clean dishes anymore.

While she let the hex do its work, she laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe she should look for a wizard. Maybe Newt knew someone for him. A nice Brit -

No.

No, Queenie wanted her Jacob.

"That's it," she muttered and stood up. She went to the door and as she opened it -

"Hello."

The smile of the blonde Brit made her jump in the air.

"Newt!" she whispered and pulled him inside. "Have you been waiting in front of the door?"

"Yes, I - I didn't dare to knock."

"Tina isn't here anyway," Queenie said.

'Oh no ...' "When will she come back?"

"Tomorrow. Or sooner. Or later. I have no idea."

"Were you going somewhere?"

Queenie ignored him and suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "You're here! You got her letter?"

Newt smiled. "Her letter ... I got it. I need to tell her how much I need her too."

"Awwwww!" Queenie squealed and Newt smiled lightly.

"Yes ... I love her, Queenie."

"I know."

"Sure you do." Newt sighed. "What about you and Jacob?"

"Don't ask. He underestimates himself. I tried flirting but his only thought when I try is, 'Why would someone like her flirt with someone like me?' I'm desperate, Newt."

Newt nodded slowly. "He doesn't understand why you would like him. You need to show him."

"Why I like him?"

Newt nodded.

"I ... I don't know how."

"Show him you trust him."

"What shall I do?"

"I don't know ... show him that you're a witch."

"You know I can't do that! If someone finds out!"

"Merlin, you and your endless rules." Newt rolled his eyes. "Muggles and wizards aren't allowed to date ... That's so insane. Love is love."

"You're right." Queenie sighed. "But ... he won't believe me when I tell him about my feelings."

Newt shrugged. "I'm not good with feelings either."

"That's true, you aren't." Queenie both her lip as it was suddenly quiet. She couldn't hear Newt's thoughts. What a stubborn Brit!

"You stay here, okay? I'll visit him."

"Okay," Newt said and Queenie grabbed her wand before she left.

* * *

"Alohomora ..."

Tina was done.

She was done and sad and tired and hungry. All she wanted to do now was eat something and go to bed. And never wake up again.

"Queenie?" she called. "I'm back!"

No answer. But suddenly -

"Lumos!" a man's voice called and Tina screamed.

"Expelliarmus!"

Newt's wand flew back and Newt smiled at her. "Teenie ..." he whispered and Tina's eyes widened.

"N-Newt?"

Silence.

"Hi, Love," Newt whispered and Tina let out a sob, throwing herself into her man's arms.

"Newt, oh Newt ... my love ..."

"Shhh ..." Newt dried his beloved's tears and pressed his lips on hers. "Shh ..."

Tina was sobbing, holding onto him desperately.

Now she wasn't sad anymore, she wasn't crying because she was sad. She was happy, she was so, so happy.

She dragged him over to the couch, pushed him down and kissed him, kissed every inch of his face. "My love ... my life..." she whispered into his ear and smiled as Newt caressed her back.

"My love," he mumbled and Tina pulled back.

Their eyes met.

"I love you too," Newt suddenly said. "I need you too. And I missed you too, my beloved Porpentina."

"You got my letter," Tina said happily and kissed him, kissed him with all her love.

He was here, her Newt was here. And he loved her back.

* * *

"Hello again, Jacob."

Jacob jumped. "Queenie! Why do you always have to scare me?" 'I don't mind though.'

"Well, because you don't mind." Queenie giggled as Jacob went pale.

'She has to be a -'

"Yes, I am a mind reader," Queenie said, using the nomaj word. "I'm a mind reader and I'm a witch. I really used witchcraft to bake those cupcakes. I use witchcraft for everything I do."

"What?"

"You heard me," Queenie said and went to the bakery, pulling out her wand. "Alohomora," she said and entered the bakery.

"Oh my God," Jacob mumbled and followed the witch inside. "What are you about to do?"

"I only want to talk to you," Queenie said and shut the door with a hex again. "Come with me."

She went back into the bakery and thought about what she could need. Then she started baking. "Accio flour. Accio eggs. Accio sugar. Accio -"

Jacob watched her, his eyes wide.

He was dreaming, he must be -

Rain. Lips. Her lips. On his. Under an umbrella coming out of a wand. Her wand. The rain that had washed away his memories ...

Jacob rubbed his eyes and watched the witch again.

"You remember a few things," Queenie said and Jacob nodded.

"I've seen you before. I've..."

"We've kissed before," Queenie said with a nod and made magic knead the dough.

"Why?" Jacob asked weakly.

"Because we are in love," Queenie said softly.

"I ... I am in love with you," Jacob replied, his heart beating so fast that it almost jumped out of his chest. "But why are you -?"

"Because I can read people's minds," Queenie explained in the nomaj way again. "And you're probably the purest and nicest man out there."

"But ... you could have anyone ..."

"And yet I only want you."

Jacob looked at her. "You're a witch," he suddenly said. "You - love me? I must be dreaming." 'Kiss me ...'

Queenie giggled. "You're not dreaming... and I'd love to. Hold still so I can kiss you -"

And she did. She placed her wand at the table and the kneading stopped, she moved closer, sat down on Jacob's lap.

"I wish you could see what I see," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

And kissed him gently.

Of course not the whole memory returned, but at least the kiss in the rain did.

Queenie pulled back and stroke his cheek. "You do remember ..."

"How could I forget you, Queenie Goldstein?"

Queenie smiled. "You were right. There's no one else like you."

Then she kissed him again, happy that she had found her happiness.

* * *

And when Queenie returned to her and her sister's apartment, she stopped for a moment and listened.

"Okay ..." she mumbled and turned around again. She didn't want to disturb them.

With a giggle she left the building and started to walk.

Obviously her sister had found her happiness as well.

\- the end -


End file.
